Clouds
by HuffyTheCampfireSlayer
Summary: C/C fluff. Set between 'Obscura' and 'Tempest'. Chloe and Clark watch the clouds go by.


Title: Clouds  
  
Author: HuffyTheCampfireSlayer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the WBs TV show 'Smallville'. I am simply borrowing them for a bit for my own entertainment. No profit will be made from this story. So please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: C/C fluff. Set between 'Obscura' and 'Tempest'. Chloe and Clark watch the clouds go by.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chloe Sullivan smiled happily as the sun beamed down on her sunny piece of Kansas. She slid her sandals off her feet and wriggled her toes. She and Clark had just finished a picnic and Clark had gone to move the blanket into the shade, so they could get a little protection from the hot summer sun.  
  
  
  
He waved her over and with a reluctant sigh, she grabbed her sandals and hauled herself to her feet. When she sat down on the blanket she saw a cheeky grin play across Clark's face as he looked at her feet. She glared at him and he hurriedly looked away, trying not to giggle.  
  
  
  
"What? What's so funny about my feet, Clark?"  
  
  
  
He pulled a straight face and cleared his throat. "Nothing. I just never picked you as the love-hearts type."  
  
  
  
"At least I let *my* feet see the light of day. All you ever wear is those heavy work boots. Aren't your feet hot in the slightest?" She asked. He shook his head. "Really? But don't they annoy you. I always feel that there's nothing quite like feeling the grass beneath your feet on a hot summers day."  
  
  
  
Clark grinned crookedly, and started to pull at the laces of his boots. "If you say so Chloe." He pulled off his socks and plunged his feet into the grass. The blades were cool and soothing. She was totally right. There was nothing quite like this. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and letting the rays of the sun glide over him. The sun always felt invigorating to Clark, it made him fidgety and restless. He couldn't stay still for long.  
  
  
  
He felt Chloe lay down next to him. She squinted over at him, propping herself up with her arm, studying him intensely.  
  
  
  
"Why do I feel like a lab rat all of a sudden?" he asked, looking at her out of the side of one eye. "Am I *that* interesting?"  
  
  
  
"Well you're definately a puzzle sometimes. I just can't help but wonder what you're thinking a lot of the time." Chloe explained.  
  
  
  
Clark chuckled. "You're not the only one, Miss Unpredictable. The only things I know for sure to expect from you, is for that you're without a doubt, Smallville's resident caffeine addict, and that's if there a mystery abound, you'll find it."  
  
  
  
Chloe straightened her red halter top and grabbed Clark's plaid shirt. She rolled it up and lay on her back, resting her head on it. They lay in peaceful silence, the fluffy white clouds dancing across the serene blue sky.  
  
  
  
"They're weird aren't they." Chloe said.  
  
  
  
"What are?" murmured Clark. He was suddenly feeling unusually sleepy, from their lunch, he assumed.  
  
  
  
"The clouds." She giggled and pointed. "That one there looks like a bunny."  
  
  
  
Clark opened his eyes and searched the sky for the bunny. "Psht. Does not. Looks more like an elephant to me."  
  
  
  
"No," Chloe insisted, sliding closer to him. "There's it's ears, and over there is it's tail."  
  
  
  
He grinned. "Ok, well that one there looks like a fish."  
  
  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right. What kind would you say it was?"  
  
  
  
He paused for a moment considering the question and wrapped his arm around Chloe. "I'm not sure, looks kinda like the koi in the pond at the retirement home, though."  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I'm glad you asked me to the formal." she blurted out suddenly.  
  
  
  
He kissed the top of her sun-kissed blonde hair. "So am I. You'd never believe how long it took me to work up the courage to ask you."  
  
  
  
"You had to work up the courage to ask a friend to a dance?" she asked, a little disbelief creeping into her voice.  
  
  
  
He rubbed her shoulders absent-mindedly. "I know, silly isn't it?"  
  
  
  
She stared back at the sky, the frown on her face deepening. Not the heart- felt, enthusiastic reply she'd wanted. It was like Clark was agreeing they were just going to be friends. She wanted to get mad at him for it. But the worry that it was silly of him to be scared to ask her out, was so sweet it melted her heart.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, very." she replied, sweetly.  
  
  
  
"And then, after the dance it's off to the big city for you. I'm sure you'll have so much fun at the Planet and in Metropolis, that if *I'm* not careful you'll be the one forgetting all about me."  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, a broad grin on her face. "Trust me, that could never happen. You're very much unforgettable, Clark Kent."  
  
  
  
They lay together, contemplating a summer without each other. They had only been friends for a short while, compared to Clark's friendship with Pete. But they had bonded quickly, and intensely. Clark wasn't sure how he'd cope in the summer. Not only would Chloe be gone, but Pete was working for Mayor Siegel's re-election campaign and Lana was going to manage the Talon on her own. He could almost taste the stale boredom in the air. As much as he loved his parents, and as much as he wanted to help them out, he didn't want to spend his summer working alone on the farm while his friends were all expanding and moving on with their lives. He was scared they would all move on, outgrow him and he would be left here, in his isolated world without the people he cared most about.  
  
  
  
Cassandra's vision from a few months ago flashed back into his mind, briefly, before he pushed it out again. He didn't want to think about being alone anymore. He knew it was likely to be his destiny. He'd seen that vision for a reason. But he wasn't alone right now, and so he decided he'd best make the most of it. He pulled Chloe closer to him, and she happily obliged, squeezing her body right up against his. She moved her head onto his chest, keeping one eye on the clouds sailing above them.  
  
  
  
"A horse." said Chloe, nodding towards the cloud him the sky.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," agreed Clark. "So, is there any chance I'd ever get you on one again?"  
  
  
  
Chloe scoffed at him. "Never on your life, Kent. Once is enough for this girl. Next time I want to go into the woods I'm walking. Or taking a bike. But never a horse. No way. The butt-bashing thing is definitely not for me."  
  
  
  
He grinned at her, and she grinned back, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way possible. Clark reminded himself to thank his parents for letting him have the day off to hang out with Chloe. She was right. He really had been neglecting her this year. New friendships and new developments in his abilities had left him preoccupied. But of course, being as oblivious as he was, he hadn't noticed until there were only a few weeks left for them to spend together. So he hoped they could make the most of it and round off the large amount of time they had been spending together lately, by having a great time at the Spring Formal before she left.  
  
  
  
"Do you ever wonder about... stuff?" asked Chloe, her voice suddenly quiet and insecure as she pulled back from his embrace.  
  
  
  
Clark looked at her. Her face was sincere and open, as readable as his own. He shifted onto his side.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'stuff'?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, in curiousity.  
  
  
  
Chloe broke off eye contact and lay back down to stare at the clouds. "You know, stuff. Life. The future. I mean, what do you want to do when you grow- up?"  
  
  
  
Clark settled back down, stretching his arms. "I'm not sure. I want to do something that will make a difference, I guess." He glanced at her and smiled as he saw her roll her eyes. He knew she'd do that.  
  
  
  
"Of course, you ARE Clark Kent," teased Chloe. "But how? What sort of job do you want? A police officer? Doctor? Carrying on your dad's farm, like the devoted son? I've never heard talk about career plans."  
  
  
  
Clark wriggled a little, before he settled down again. "I haven't really thought that much about it. But I don't think I want to carry on the family farm. I think I was meant for other things."  
  
  
  
Chloe snorted. "That's very *humble* of you, Clark. Never fear everyone! Clark Kent is here!" She shook her head and smiled. "I swear your saviour complex grows by the day."  
  
  
  
He tried to glare at her, but failed miserably. "Like I said, I just want to make a difference in the world, and I think I can."  
  
  
  
She looked over at him. "How so?" she asked. "I mean, what makes you more able to make a difference in the world, as opposed to say... Pete, or Lana, or even me?" Her tone was hurt and upset.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Chloe. I just want to help people to the best of my abilities." he protested. Not seeing the amused look on her face.  
  
  
  
She started to giggle. "Oh Clark, I totally had you. I know you don't think that you're better than us. I was just teasing you. You need to relax."  
  
  
  
He fidgeted again, as he lay back on the blanket. "Yes ma'am." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
His eyes flew open as he felt her hit him with her fist, right in his midriff. She pointed to a cloud in the sky. "That looks like a hammer, and if you're not careful I'll hit you with it." She warned him.  
  
  
  
"Chloe Sullivan hitting me with a hammer consisting of water vapour? Geez, someone's lowering their standards." He grinned his mega-watt smile at her, before dodging a friendly slap.  
  
  
  
Chloe settled back down on the blanket, shielding her eyes. "You're SO lucky you have that Kent charm going for you, any other guy would have been toast by now."  
  
  
  
He beamed at her. "So, is it just the Kent charm that allows me to escape the awesome wrath of Chloe Sullivan? Or is there something more too it?"  
  
  
  
Chloe blushed. "I... You... The Kent charm does feature heavily in that. But it's because I care about you too."  
  
  
  
Clark's smile softened, from bright to shy. He looked at her wordlessly. Then cleared his throat nervously. "I really care about you too, Chloe." He stroked her hair back from her face, with the gentlest of touches. "I'm sorry I've not spent more time with you this year. It's just been a strange time for me. Things have been changing, I've made new friends. But you've always been there for me. And there's no excuse for the way I've taken you for granted. I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you."  
  
  
  
"Well, I won't say I'm going to forgive you for that. Because it did hurt me. But the past is the past, we can't unmake our mistakes. We can only look to the future." She told him.  
  
  
  
"I see you in my future." he said, simply. As he wrapped an arm around her waist and slid her closer.  
  
  
  
Both smiling irresistibly, at each other, Clark lowered his head. Chloe's grin grew larger, if she smiled anymore she thought she might explode with happiness. They were going to kiss, Clark wanted to kiss her!  
  
  
  
But dark clouds propagated ominously, on the horizon. Lightning flashed over head, making Clark glance up at the sky. How had they not seen that sneaking up on them? As suddenly as the clouds had appeared, rain started to fall in heavy, stinging droplets. Clark sprung to his feet, pulling Chloe up with him in his arms, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over their heads.  
  
  
  
"The tree!" called Chloe, over the noise of the rain pounding on the blanket above their heads. They dashed over, Clark holding the blanket far above Chloe's head and then wrapping it around her, as she rubbed her arms to warm herself. "Thanks, Clark."  
  
  
  
Clark laughed at her. "It's so easy to tell you're a city girl."  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, indignantly. "You wouldn't be able to tell that. Not that I mind being a city girl... But I'm ready for any situation."  
  
  
  
He nodded at her with a smirk. "Uh-huh. Sure you are." He bit his lip and tried not to laugh.  
  
  
  
"What? You don't think I am? Why don't you think I am?" She glared at him. "I *so* am prepared for any situation."  
  
  
  
"I know you are, which is why, in the middle of a thunderstorm you decide to shelter under a tree, which in the middle of an open field... acts like a lightning rod."  
  
  
  
"Hmph." Chloe threw off the blanket and walked out from under the tree, into the rain. She picked up her sandals and started to walk across the field. "So getting wet's a better option?"  
  
  
  
Clark grabbed his boots and hurried after her. "Well, it's *safer*, which I think adds a lot to it being a 'better' option. Don't you?"  
  
  
  
"But we're getting *wet*." she protested. "And these," she told him, waving her sandals at him "are $200 sandals!"  
  
  
  
Clark pushed his hair out his face. "I'm getting wet, too." He pointed out. "And I can assure you my boots cost at LEAST that. If not more."  
  
  
  
"But they're work boots. They're designed to get wet." she reminded him.  
  
  
  
He frowned at her. "They're also special order. Do you know how annoyed my mom will be that I ruined them?"  
  
  
  
"Special order?" she said, exasperated. "They're Timberland. You can get them in any shoe store."  
  
  
  
He shook his head. "Not in Smallville. Well, not in size fourteen."  
  
  
  
Chloe stared at him. Size. Four. Teen. She blinked and shook her head. She shouldn't be having those thoughts. Especially about Clark. I mean, he was... Clark. "Well... I... Erm, size fourteen?" She shook her head again and started to walk back to the farmhouse. She cleared her throat. "I mean... I'm sure they're not ruined. If they are, they're pretty badly made. I should write something about that..."  
  
  
  
"Size fort..? O-oh!" Clark's cheeks reddened and he slowed slightly, as he followed behind her. Chloe thought about him, like *that*? Was it conceited of him to think she did? Of course, if she *did*, and what she'd said meant what he thought it did...  
  
  
  
'I mean, she is a... Omigod! Naked Chloe visual!' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
His blush deepened, and he looked down at his feet. His bare feet. Which just reminded of Chloe, and the nakedness... He shouldn't be thinking of her like that. She was his best friend. His *friend*. His extremely female friend.  
  
  
  
'Okay, try and think of anything other than naked Chloe. It can be anything.' he told himself. 'Cars. Cars are good. They get people to the places they want to go. Chloe has a car. Chloe. Backseats of cars. Uh-oh. Cars. *NOT* a good idea.'  
  
  
  
His jaw dropped when he realised he was looking *through* Chloe's clothes, with his x-ray vision. He immediately dropped his boots and covered his eyes. He'd just seen her underwear. Strapless pink bra and panties. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his x-ray vision, with his naked Chloe visual, oh so much clearer, in the back of his head now. He turned away from her, until he was sure he could stop his eyes seeing through her clothes again.  
  
  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" she asked, looking round at him covering his eyes.  
  
  
  
He nodded, but kept his eyes covered. "Uh-huh. I'm fine." He squeezed his eyes shut, tighter. Not even daring to peek at her through his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Did you get something in your eye?" she yelled over a clap of thunder, walking over to him.  
  
  
  
"My eyes? Oh. Yeah, I think I got something in my eyes, dust maybe. I'll be okay." She took his face in her hands and pryed his fingers away. He still had his eyes scrunched closed. He covered them with his hands again.  
  
  
  
Chloe pulled them away, again. "Don't be such a baby, and let me look." Clark slowly opened his eyes. He sighed with relief as he saw he *wasn't* seeing through Chloe's clothes anymore. Chloe leaned closer to check his eyes. "Which eye was it? Because I don't see anything. Was it both?" He stared into her eyes. Suddenly realising what a deep shade of blue they were. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Had he been that wrapped up in the other aspects of his life, that he couldn't take a step back as see how beautiful she was? Or at least until now. He looked at her lips, so full and red, inviting him to kiss them. He slowly moved closer. He just had to kiss her... "Earth to Clark!" She said, interrupting him. "Was it in both?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. Both. But I'm okay now." he insisted. He sighed softly, he probably wouldn't have another chance to kiss her again, until the dance. He picked up his boots from the ground. As she eyed them, Chloe felt herself blush as she recalled her earlier thoughts. Evidently Clark was recalling that too. As he mirrored her shade of crimson in his cheeks, and they both looked away from each other.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you think the clouds look like now?" Chloe asked him, as she looked up to the sky, the rain beating down on her face.  
  
  
  
Clark also looked towards the heavens. "Like they're raining down on us?" he grinned.  
  
  
  
She elbowed him sharply in the side, almost knocking him over. But he just laughed good humouredly, and slung his arm around her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad we're friends, Clark."  
  
  
  
He smiled what Chloe had classified as, the 'Kent Charm' grin. "Me too, Chloe."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later a rain-soaked Chloe and Clark entered the farmhouse, soaked to the skin and both giggling as though they were crazy. Martha stared at them in confusion, before shaking her head, announcing to them that she 'really didn't understand the youth of today' and that she'd 'go get them some warm towels to dry off'.  
  
  
  
Clark grinned at Chloe, standing next to her in front of the heater Martha had set up. He wasn't cold in the slightest. But Chloe was shivering. The storm was still thundering and lightning. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a large bang. As Chloe peered out of window next to her, her face drained of all colour. She steadied herself in Clark's arms. All that remained of the tree they'd been sheltering under, was the charred and smoking trunk.  
  
  
  
Clark hugged her to his chest protectively, and she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I could have... I could have gotten us both killed." She choked.  
  
  
  
"But you didn't." He told her. "And even if we'd still have been there, I'm sure we'd be alright."  
  
  
  
"Clark, look out there." She pointed out of the window. "We'd have been killed. Or at the very least, badly injured."  
  
  
  
Martha returned with the towels, hurriedly placing them on the table. "What happened?" Clark nodded towards the window. "Oh my! Were you two out by there?" she gasped.  
  
  
  
Clark nodded, again. "Yeah, but we're both fine."  
  
  
  
Jonathan burst in through the door. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. "Thank goodness you two are here. You were right by that tree when it started to rain, but I was too far way to stop you from sheltering under it. What were you thinking, Clark? You should have been more careful!"  
  
  
  
Martha lead Jonathan over to the other side of the kitchen and turned on the kettle. "Jonathan! They're both fine, that's all we need to worry about. There's no need to go in, guns blazing at Clark like that." She leaned closer to him and whispered. "Besides. We know that they'd have been alright. Clark would have made sure of that."  
  
  
  
"But at what cost Martha? He could have risked exposing his gifts to Chloe," he told her, reaching for some coffee mugs. "...and we all know she's not exactly *subtle* about the weirdness around here. Do you want Clark up on her wall?"  
  
  
  
Martha looked pointedly over her shoulder. Jonathan followed her gaze. Clark was helping himself to a towel and Chloe was laughing at something he was saying to her, as she dried her wet hair. Martha slid her arm around his waist. "Look at them, Jonathan. Can't you tell what's happening, by the way that they're so happy together? Chloe's in love with Clark, she would never expose his secret. And by the looks of it, I think Clark might feel the same way about her."  
  
  
  
He kissed her hair. "What makes you say that?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
Martha smiled at him, as she raised an eyebrow. "He asked her to the dance, didn't he?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
- Fin - 


End file.
